


Claire’s

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [25]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, based of my own tumblr post, but not serious - Freeform, race & Spot arguing, spot is angry the whole time, when is he not tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Race gets his ears pierced.





	Claire’s

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN IM BEHIND :)  
> sorry if there is a spam of updates we’ll see  
> Day Twenty Five: Racetrack   
> this is based of my own tumblr post welcome   
> Also ik the whole “where to get your ears pierced” is a whole debate for some reason but I got mine done at Claire’s and i’m Perfectly Fine

Spot truly believed this was, by far, one of the dumbest thing Racetrack Higgins could ever do.

Of course, there was the time when he and Jack jumped the stairs of their basement. And the time he got caught vaping in class. And the time he stole a guys weed and got a black eye for it. There was once a time Racetrack challenges a random guy to a "riff off" in the middle of the bar (they had just seen pitch perfect). There was one time in their Senior year of High School when Jack and Racetrack got tattoos of each other's faces on their ankle. They weren't high or drunk, they just wanted tattoos and obviously dumb ones. 

But besides that (shortened) list of dumb ass things Racetrack has done, this one might come close to be top. 

"Jack, why are you Claire's?" Spot presses, grabbing his jacket and shoes.

"...Racer is gettin' his ears pierced," Jack replies.

"What!" Spot exclaims as he ties his boots, "At Claire's?"

"Yes," Jack giggles.

"Are you fucking high?"

"No!" Jack responds, "Claire's wouldn't let us be here if we were..."

Spot rolls his eyes, "Don't let him do it, Jack, I swear—"

"It's just a hole in a ear, Spotty," Jack laughs and hangs up.

Spot groans and speeds to the mall not too far from their apartment. He was going to kill them both, slowly.

—

"What the hell!" Spot hisses when he enters through the purple Claire's doors.

"Hey, Spot!" Mush greets him.

"Mush?" Spot says confused, "What're you...?"

"Race is getting his ears pierced," Mush grins, "I'm watching."

"Race at least get them done at a tattoo parlor," Spot says.

Race shakes his head, "Nope. All my sisters got theirs done here, so am I."

Spot groans, "What makes you want to anyways?"

"He's adding this finishing touches to his fuck boy look," Jack laughs loudly, causing a few pre-teen girls to look at him weirdly.

"Oh shut up!" Race rolls his eyes.

"My mom said boys shouldn't wear earrings," Race frowns, "So, obviously, I'm getting them done."

Spot never really understood Race's family life. Race would complain about his parents and their beliefs (although they did accept that he was gay). Yet whenever anyone said something about Race’s family he would defend them, it was kind of scary sometimes.

“…Okay,” Spot said and now he couldn’t really tell Race not to. “But I’m still saying we should go to a tattoo parlor.”

“No, has to be Claire’s,” Race says glaring over at Spot. “Jack, why’d you call him?”

“He’s your boyfriend, dumb ass,” Jack relies, “He should know what dumb ass things you’re doing.”

“It’s not really a dumb ass thing,” Mush clarifies.

“It is when Race doesn’t even want to actually get them done,” Spot says, “He’s doing it because of something his mom said. If he actually wanted them done then I wouldn’t care. Besides you guys are fucking high, I’m not an idiot. These employees might be, but I’m not.”

“We aren’t high,” Race snorts rolling his eyes. 

“Okay, whatever,” Spot says.

They all stop talking when the employee comes over with a fake smile and the earrings.

—

“I can’t believe you went through with it,” Spot says as he helps Race into the car.

Race wiped at his eyes, “Yep.”

Spot tries not to laugh. Race had begun to cry after the lady only did one. It didn’t help Race wasn’t good with pain (despite constantly doing dangerous/stupid things) and he hated needles. Of course, at Claire’s you didn’t really see the needle, you still knew it was there.

“Drive me to my parents,” Race tells him.

“That’s like thirty minutes away, Race,” Spot groans. “Tomorrow?”

“Fine,” Race grumbles.

“Do you regret it now?”

“Never!” Race shouts.

Spot rolls his eyes, “I hate you.”

“Love you too, Spotty.”


End file.
